


The Wild Card

by Fool_Arcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is just done with everyone, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Anal Sex, Demon AU, Demon!Goro Akechi, Demon/Human Relationships, Familiar!Morgana, God wanted me dead and now you get to find out why, M/M, Rough Sex, but in later chapters, future smut, hes kinda indifferent on whether or not he causes mental shutdowns, morally gray akira, not super serious, you saved me now I’m your problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Arcana/pseuds/Fool_Arcana
Summary: Akira finds himself stumbling into the world of demons and everything in his already messed up life somehow gets worse. On the bright side, a really attractive demon attaches himself to Akira and he just won’t leave him alone.But something’s wrong with the humans and the demons. Something wants to merge the worlds and someone wants to utilize it for their crimes. Akira’s the only one with access to the world and this demon wants him to cause some chaos.Akira and the demon called Goro Akechi traverse the demon world and causing chaos within the human world for the goal of punishing criminals.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 37





	The Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stupid I was gonna wait to post this and i did it on accident  
> Surprise lmfao

Akira sighed, stuffing his hand into his pocket as he walked to the train station, droplets of rain fell on his hair. He was already late, there was no reason to rush. Akira paused for a moment, blinking at his home screen. He didn’t remember downloading any apps that looked like that. It was red with a black eyeball in the center. Akira tapped at it a few times, frowning. What is this? Honestly, he was too tired to try and figure it out anyway.

Akira swiped out of the app, walking down the steps to the Underground Walkway as he opened his messages. Ryuji spammed him with messages before he woke up and Akira never got around to replying. The blonde always walked to school with Akira, but he didn't wake up on time today. Akira was normally the one waiting at the train station for Ryuji, but today was different. There must be something wrong with him, huh?

It didn’t matter now. Akira had a habit of never replying to text messages. Where was everyone? It was so dark...

Akira looked up from his phone, dropping it once his eyes scanned the surroundings. What the fuck?! The entire place was dark and the place looked rotted and the train tracks looked old-fashioned and broken up. Akira looked around, rubbing his eyes a few times. “I think I’m dreaming,” he whispered.He was still in his uniform, but there was nobody else around. The platform looked sealed off except for the stairs going back up. Maybe... Akira jumped off the platform and onto the tracks, using his phone as a flashlight to get through the darkness. He could hear faint whispers, blurring together and turning into hushed calls beckoning him deeper inside. Why was he continuing?

“Hey! Is there anyone there?!”

Akira jumped at the sound. It was a high-pitched voice that come from around the corner. He aimed it around the dead-end, finding a catlike... thing... stuck under some rocks. “What the hell...?”

“You! Frizzy hair! Get me outta here! I’m stuck!”

“Uh, a cat?” He must be dreaming. 

“I am _not_ a cat!”

Okay, fine. Akira could handle that. He dropped his bag on the ground, crouching down to pick up the rocks individually. The thing wiggled free and staggered to its feet. “So...” Akira drawled, “What are you, exactly?” Today was not the day for Akira, was it? It hadn’t been his month, to be honest, but at least he had some friends. The cat dusted its knees off, sizing him up and tilting its head. It was almost cute with its massive blue eyes and yellow bandana. 

“You’re a human, aren’t you? How did a human get into the Metaverse?”

“The Meta-what?” He was dead. He probably got jumped by some Shujin kids and he’s dead now. That made more sense. Shujin kids hated him for being in their school so it wouldn't be too hard to believe that he was murdered. 

“It’s what you humans would call the Demon World. This place is home to demons and shadows. Shadows are the form of possessed humans that create their own distorted world based off of the humans desires.” The cat sounded disappointed in him, like it was something he was supposed to be aware of. Kind of an asshole, to be honest. 

Akira tilted his head. “You still haven’t answered as to what you are.”

 _“I_ am Morgana.”

“Morgana,” Akira repeated, “I’m Akira. Am I supposed to shake your hand?”

Morgana crossed his arms, shaking his big head around like he was disappointed. “God, you humans really _are_ dumb. You don’t shake a demon’s hand unless you’re making a _deal_ with them, which you should _never_ do! Especially with trickster demons.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda late to school, so do you know how I can get out of here?” Akira drawled his voice, taking his phone out of his pocket. Maybe it had something to do with the freaky app. He tapped on it, finding _Mementos_ typed into the search bar. Morgana jumped behind him, landing on Akira's shoulder to peer into his phone. Akira jumped slightly, glaring at the demon cat. 

"What's that?"

Jesus, was this thing a child or something? "It's my phone? This app just appeared on my phone and it sent me here." Akira sat criss-cross on the ground, fiddling with it. It looked like a navigation app. Maybe if he just typed in Shujin Academy, it would send him there. Oh, maybe the big button that says _'Return to the Real World'._ Akira pressed it, feeling the world distort around him. His vision got all blurry and it made his head hurt. 

He blinked, finding himself sitting in front of the subway platform. He jumped to his feet, looking around at the crowd. _Real_ people without any whispering? He felt a weight on his shoulder and a black cat, that looked a lot like Morgana, perched itself on his shoulder. "Is this the human realm?" The cat spoke. It fucking talked. Akira blinked at it, letting out a sigh. So this was his life now, huh? He hung his head, stepping onto the train as he grabbed Morgana by his scruff. He hushed him when he wailed in annoyance. God, Akira wished he could scream too. "What are you _doing?!"_

"No cats on the train," Akira mumbled. He pushed him into his backpack, slinging it back over his shoulder. He could hear Morgana yelling about not being a cat. That world seemed interesting. Maybe Morgana could explain more stuff about it. He adjusted his uniform, leaning his head against the door and staring out the window. He really didn't want to go to school today. That creepy gym teacher seemed to have it out for him and Ryuji... and Akira was just about done with watching him harass Ann. If he could, he'd beat the shit out of Kamoshida. He normally wouldn't do that kind of thing back in Inaba. Today was not the day for Akira.

He walked towards Shujin, trying to ignore the impatient cat messing around in his bag. The whispering around him was worse than what he was hearing in the Metaverse. Morgana rested his front paws on Akira's shoulder, letting out a quiet growl. "I'm not a pet, you know."

Akira shrugged, walking up the steps to the second floor. Akira bumped shoulders with the bastard, fighting the urge to snap at him for being blind. Kamoshida beat him to it, sending him a hard glare. "You better get to class before you get expelled. I can't believe Principal Kobayakawa allowed you in here." 

"I could say the same for you." Akira's voice was calm, as usual. Kamoshida looked like he was about to explode. Akira turned to continue up the stairs, not sparing him any time. Akira pushed Morgana's head back into his bag, sliding open the classroom door. Kawakami paused her lecture, turning to shake her head at him. Akira's classmates started whispering immediately. He should be sued to it, but it was getting old to constantly hear about his shortcomings as a student. He slid into his seat, letting Morgana climb into his desk when nobody was looking. The cat's tail rested on his leg.

Akira twirled his pen instead of taking notes. Morgana was a demon cat, apparently, and there was a demon world that Akira somehow stumbled upon. The depths seemed to call to him and Akira wanted to know more. He didn't realize it was lunchtime until Ann sat on his desk. "You've been zoned out all day, Akira," she said, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." Akira shook his head, gathering his belongings and using his body to hide Morgana. The cat climbed into his bag without Ann noticing. "I woke up late and I guess I'm still tired. I stayed up all night playing video games."

"Hm, sure you did." Ann twirled his pigtail around her finger, grabbing her bento from her own bag. "I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to check on you."

Akira grabbed his bag from the chair, speed-walking to the boy's bathroom and locking the door behind him. He didn't want anyone else walking in. "Tell me more about the Metaverse," Akira said, "I want to know."

"What? You can't just order me around!" Morgana's fur bristled. "That girl you were talking to, what's her name? She was... so gorgeous."

"I'll tell you if you tell me everything you know," Akira smirked at the cat, jumping up and sitting on the counter. Morgana seemed to be hesitating. "Demons operate on deals, right? How about we make one? If you help me, I'll help you."

Morgana's ears lowered. "Why are you so calm about this? Normally, humans shouldn't even be able to _see_ demons, let alone go into the demon world! And you want to make a deal? You want to learn more? I don't understand that!" Morgana shook his head. "Fine. Who am I to deny a human who wants a deal? I'll act as your familiar and I'll help you with whatever demon-related thing you need in exchange for letting me experience the human world with you! I mean... I can't do much in this form and having you carry me around can't be too bad!" 

"Deal." Akira stuck out his hand, clasping it around Morgana's paw and shaking it. Huh? He could hear some strange... voice... The Magician...? It was gone in seconds. Was that normal with demons? Morgana didn't seem to notice anything. "Her name is Ann Takamaki. Start talking."

"Fine! Demons and shadows live within the Metaverse, which is the demon world. A shadow is a human with desires that become distorted, which allows demons to overtake them and it affects their behavior in the human world. That man you were talking to on the stairs... I can tell that he is corrupt. He likely has a shadow. Defeating a shadow in the demon world should release the human from its grasp and will remove those desires."

"Wait, so if I beat shadow Kamoshida, then real Kamoshida will stop being a piece of shit? How can I do that?!" He could stop Kamoshida? He could help Ann? And Shiho? And those volleyball kids?! Morgana nodded and Akira burst out in a grin. "Tell me how I can do that!"

"Well... I'm not too sure. Humans don't go into the demon world! We'll have to go check out the actual shadow and... see what happens? I don't know if you should be getting involved with demons anyway. Opening yourself up to them puts you at risk." Morgana sounded almost concerned. He messed with the zipper of the bag, swatting it with his paw. "There are some really high-level demons that could easily kill both of us. I'm strong, sure, but I'm not invincible. There's a lot of low-level demons that would be easy, but... Akira."

"I don't care! I need to get rid of him. He's gotten away with his abuses for way too long! After school today, we're going into the Metaverse and we're going to find him."

"W-Wait! Shadows are place rulers! They have their own little area of the Metaverse with their palaces... they're in the area of the distortion and you'll need to find out where it is and... what they see it as! It's not as simple... Maybe we can find the answers in Mementos, but we have to be wary of the Trickster demons and the Reaper!"

"The Trickster demons? Reaper? What are those?" 

"The Reaper is an extremely powerful demon that guards Mementos for those who don't belong. He'll kill you in one hit if you linger too long in one area of Mementos and... the Trickster demons are even worse. There's only one that I'm familiar with and he's... he's a ruthless demon. He's very into creating chaos and brutalizing those that get in his way. Us demons have our demonic names and our human names. I think he's known as Loki. I'm not sure what his preferred name is though. Oh! Preferred names! Demons have two names. A name they go by in the demon world and a name they prefer that makes them feel more... human. Well, they only have a human name if they were once human, of course. My demonic name is Zorro... that means I must be human, right?" 

"Probably," Akira shrugged. He pulled his phone out, checking Ryuji's most recent messages.

_Ryu: I'm on the roof for lunch_

_Ryu: Wya dude????_

_Akira: Bathroom omw_

Akira patted Morgana on the head. "Come on, Mona, we're heading to the roof." He scooped up his bag, allowing Morgana to adjust himself in the bag.

"You keep too many books in here!"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't think about getting a demon cat familiar today." Akira gave the bag a slight jolt, bouncing up the stairs until he got to the roof. Did his classmates have nothing better to do than gossip about him? He did _not_ carry knives in his backpack! The roof door was rarely ever locked and the delinquents made it their eating place. By delinquents, Akira meant his stupid blonde friends. Ann was seated at one of the old desks, munching on some vending machine cake. Ryuji was playing a game on his phone, leaning his chair back and rocking it.

"There you are!" Ann said, "Did you forget to pack lunch again?"

"Uh, yeah," Akira rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh! I found this little guy on my way to school." Akira placed the bag on one of the foldable metal chairs, hooking his hands under Morgana's arms and holding him up. "This is Morgana."

Ann cooed, scooping him up and rubbing behind his ears. "How cute! Where'd you find him?"

Akira ignored Morgana's joyful cries, taking a seat next to his bag. "Train station." God, he wanted school to be over. There was nothing going on that he really cared about besides going to the Metaverse and rocking Kamoshida's shit. "I woke up late today."

"Yeah, I waited for, like, twenty minutes!" Ryuji huffed, "I almost missed the train."

Akira tapped his fingers on the table, trying to focus on the back-and-forth conversations. He could get rid of Kamoshida. He could do it. Akira didn't know how he would, but if there was even a slight possibility that he could help his friends... Maybe people would stop talking about him so obviously. Maybe his classmates would just shut up for once! Morgana did say that he would be more open to attacks by demons, but that didn't mean he couldn't avoid them. Perfect. He just had to get through the school day and then he could go. 

Ryuji raised his brow at his best friend, leaning back against the air conditioning system. Akira was usually never spaced out about anything. He paid attention in class and he was always able to see what was coming at him. Ryuji pressed his foot against the table, kicking it as hard as he could and slamming it into Akira's chest. Ann yelped, dropping a piece of food on the floor. "Ryuji!" She glared at him. _"Why_ did you do that?!"

Ryuji ignored her, pulling the table back with his foot. "What's with you today, Akira? Did somethin' happen? Cuz you never space out."

"I was just thinking," Akira shrugged, "I'm hoping that Sojiro lets me keep him. I'm on pretty thin ice."

Morgana leaped from Ann to Akira, meowing at him. The demon cat was very noisy. Ryuji looked down at his phone, letting out a dramatic groan. "Dude, class is boutta start again! I might just go home."

"I'll skip with you!" Ann hated school. Especially with Kamoshida walking around the halls. He got away with what he did to Shiho Suzui and Ann was about to kill him. Akira patted Morgana on the head, placing his bag on the table. "You coming with, Akira? Oh! Sorry..."

"I'll see you guys later," Akira smiled, "I'll let the teacher know that you felt sick and had to go home."

It wasn't like the class knew they were friends. Ann wasn't supposed to have friends. Nobody liked her and it seemed like the boys were too intimidated by Kamoshida to even start a conversation with Ann. She really didn't deserve any of that. Ryuji wasn't in a better boat either. It seemed like they knew immediately that Akira would need someone to hang out with. Once Morgana was in his bag, he left the roof. "If you kill a shadow, does the person in real life die?"

"I don't know," Morgana said, "I don't think you should risk it if your goal isn't to kill. What's going on in this school anyway? That man you were speaking to in the hallway was definitely possessed... and it seems like this place by itself is a palace. The shadow must hold something over the place and it seems like it affects all the students."

"Kamoshida is the volleyball coach. Apparently, he was a gold medalist in the Olympics and it's just such a fucking privilege to have him in the school when he just abuses the students." Akira shook his head and Morgana jumped out of his bag. "What are you--"

"I'm going to Mementos. Meet me there after you're done here."


End file.
